A front door 1 of a vehicle shown in FIG. 1 has a glass run 4 attached to the inner side of a doorframe 2 for sealing between the doorframe 2 and a window glass 3. The glass run 4 generally consists of an extrusion attached along the upper side of the doorframe 2, an extrusion attached along the longitudinal part of the doorframe 2, and a molded part (“a” in FIG. 1) attached to the corner part of the doorframe 2 and connecting the two extrusions.
FIG. 2 shows a glass run 4 disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-50881 that is attached to the corner part of the doorframe 2. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view along the line III-III in FIG. 2. The glass run 4 consists of extrusions 4a and 4b, and a molded part 4c, each having a bottom wall 5, an inside wall 6, and an outside wall 7. A fin 9 is formed integrally with the molded part 4c along the inner rim of the corner part for covering the doorframe 2 and improving the integrity with the doorframe 2. A hook-like fastener 11 is integrally formed on the back of the fin 9 along the rim in whole or in part, such as for example in the middle. When the glass run 4 is attached to the doorframe 2 and a garnish or trim 12 is assembled to the doorframe 2, a bent edge 12a of the garnish 12 that protrudes from the doorframe is engaged with the fastener 11 so as to prevent the fin 9 from being uplifted from the doorframe 2 and creating an aperture between the fin 9 and the doorframe 2, which impairs the appearance.
The triangular arrows in FIG. 2 indicate that the molded part is on the blacked-out side thereof and the extrusion is on the non-blacked-out side thereof. The same applies to other figures. In FIG. 3, extending inward from the inside wall 6 and outside wall 7, lips 13a and 13b are resiliently pressed against the window glass 3 for sealing between them and the window glass 3, respectively.
In the glass run shown in FIG. 3, the engagement between the garnish edge and the fastener 11 may be inappropriate due to some assembling error with the glass run 4 and the garnish 12. Consequently, the fin 9 may be shifted outward and an aperture may be created between the fin 9 and the garnish 12 as shown by the dash-dot line in FIG. 3.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a glass run that keeps the rim of the fin from opening even if there is any assembling error with the glass run 4 and the garnish 12 so that no aperture is created between the fin 9 and the garnish 12.